


Helping Hands

by Welsper



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Confessions, First Time, Healing Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: The petrification leaves Taiju with a lingering problem only his beloved friends can help fix.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Helping Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



“Senku?”

“Hm?”

“I need your help.”

Senku was about to make a snide remark about Taiju breaking another piece of equipment with that absurd strength of his – seriously, he would outlast them all. But he saw the sincerity in Taiju’s face and swallowed it down.

“What is it?”

Taiju’s face fell and he flustered.

“It’s… uh… I’m going to show you!”

Senku started out of his chair when Taiju opened his robe, revealing chiselled abs, gleaming from the sweat his hard work for the Kingdom brought forth. Taiju was too dumb to realize what he did to people, but Senku sadly knew all too well what it was that man made him feel. Him stripping down in Senku’s hut didn’t help at all. Taiju was ten billion percent hot.

“What are you doing!”

“Look!”

Senku stared. Narrowed his eyes. Blinked. Stared a little harder.

There it was. Taiju’s cock. Hard as rock. Literally. Most of it was covered in remnants of the petrification, the way it happened sometimes after being released from the stone. But should Taiju still have it? This was odd. Seeing Taiju like this sparked his brain as much as it sparked his own damned cock.

“I don’t know what to do,” Taiju said, staring at the floor. “It hurts, Senku,” he added, desperate. “I – I didn’t know who else to ask and -”

“Oh, shut up. This can’t be that _hard_ to solve. We’ll figure it out, don’t worry.”

Senku willed the blush away from his own face and stepped towards Taiju. His body was scorching hot and he could feel it even standing close to him. He damned his own hand for shaking when he reached out and touched the flesh and stone of Taiju’s cock.  Taiju’s breath hitched and Senku could see his muscles strain beneath his skin. His throat felt dry, suddenly. 

“We can’t make more of the formula right now,” Senku said and it hurt him to see the pain in Taiju’s face at that. Taiju would endure this until they could, Senku knew that. Taiju could endure anything. But Senku didn’t want him to have to. He didn’t want Taiju to hurt. He had to find some other way. A quicker way. Maybe if he was careful, he could pick it off… His hand jerked back when Taiju jolted at the movement of his fingers, a pained gasp escaping him. 

“Ah, this is no good,” Senkuu said and drew his hand back. He had never been that good at using his hands for things like these. He only had his brain, Taiju had his strength and neither of them could be trusted with something so delicate.

“We have to get this off,” Senku said, stemming his hands on his hips. Tentatively, Taiju reached out for his cock, tapping the stone growing over it. 

“Stop that!” Senku said and grabbed Taiju’s wrist. “You’re going to break something off with your strength. Someone’s going to be sad about that.”

Senkuu stood up and turned to the door.

“Stay here, I’ll get Yuzuriha.”

“What, don’t tell her!” Taiju turned bright red, crossing his hands over his cock. Senku laughed and scratched the inside of his ear.

“What, you want someone to help you with that or not? Don’t you like Yuzuriha?”

“But, but… I never even told her how I feel, and then to ask her right away to...”

“Dumbass. She likes you too, you know,” Senku said, and he sounded a bit harsher than he meant to. Whenever he saw those two together, not entirely oblivious to each other’s feelings, but entirely unwilling to make the first move even after thousands of years of warming up to the idea, he never knew how to feel. Reading books about that had never helped. Telling himself it was all brain chemicals and hormones hadn’t made the feelings go away. Of course not.

“And either way, there is no one else better equipped to handle this but Yuzuriha. If she can piece stone back together, she can take it apart. Believe in her ability if you don’t believe in her feelings, Taiju,” Senku said. Taiju was still flushed, but nodded.

“Right.”

“Don’t go anywhere. And don’t touch yourself!”

Senku ran across the village – more a town by now, really. He was all out of stamina by the time he arrived at Yuzuriha’s house and took a moment to catch his breath again. How were all of those monsters in here and out there so freakishly strong? Taiju could have probably walked over here on his hands. Maybe even on his cock, the way he was.

Nikki came out of Yuzuriha’s hut and her eyes widened when she saw Senku. She crossed her arms and stood in his way, not budging. Great. From one gorilla with issues to the next.

“I need to see Yuzuriha.”

“Nope. You can’t come in.”

“It’s important!”

“Not more important than this!”

“What’s wrong, Nikki?” Yuzuriha’s gentle voice sounded from within.

“It’s Senku! He wants to see you!”

“Oh!” Yuzuriha scurried out of the door, looking all flustered. She was holding a small bundle behind her back. There was a gentle smile on her face, as always. Taiju sure was lucky.

“Hi Senku! What did you need?”

“Mind leaving us alone for a moment?” Senku asked Nikki who narrowed her eyes at him. She turned to Yuzuriha who smiled at her.

“It’s okay. I’m done now!”

Nikki nodded and clapped Senku on the back as she passed him. It nearly sent him to his knees. That would leave a mark.

“I’ll come for you if you screw this up!”

Screw what up? No matter, other things were more important now.

“I need your help. Taiju needs your help.”

Yuzuriha’s face turned serious and she nodded.

“Whatever you need!”

“Listen, Yuzuriha, it’s -”

“It doesn’t matter what it is!”

Yuzuriha grabbed Senku’s hand and held it. Her touch was so soft, but firm. Honed from years of craftsmanship and homemaking, these hands were what Taiju needed right now.

“You two always help everyone out too! You help me out! If it weren’t for you two, I would still be asleep. I’ve always been with you, and Senku… I can tell when you’re in trouble, when you’re in pain. This is really important, isn’t it? So whatever it is, I will help.”

She smiled again and there was a little blush on her face.

“I needed to talk to you two anyway,” she said and clutched the bundle in her hand a little tighter. “Alright! Let’s go, Senku!”

Senku buried his face in his hand for a moment before going back to Taiju with the energetic woman. Where did those two take all that sincerity and energy from? Damn, they were too cute for their own good. He hesitated in front of his hut, but Yuzuriha was already squeezing past him. Taiju was sitting in the middle of the house, his robe closed again. He was fidgeting and Senku could tell he was really uncomfortable and in pain as he was.

“Um. Hi, Yuzuriha,” he said lamely and waved at her. Shyly, Yuzuriha waved back after she had set her little bundle aside.

“So… what do you need my help for?” She asked, her face growing redder every moment, same as Taiju’s. Senku liked to believe he was more collected that that, but he knew he was flushing as well. He saw where Yuzuriha’s eyes went and she wasn’t as dumb as Taiju after all – she must have realized already.

“Listen, this is… a lot to ask for, but… you know how some petrified body parts stay just like that even after depetrification? After all that, Taiju’s body should be just fine, still...”

Senku ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He grabbed Yuzuriha’s hands in his.

“It’s...”

“Down there?” Yuzuriha asked quietly, and she was so red Senku wondered if she would emit steam soon.

“Yeah,” he said, “down there.”

“I see…” Yuzuriha looked down at her hands, to Taiju and back again. Neither of them seemed to want to look at each other. Senku felt really bad for them. That’s probably not how they wanted it to go, right? For those two romantic, hopeless idiots. “Alright! I’m sure I can do something! If it’s something I can do to help, I will!”

“Ah, you don’t have to!” Taiju quickly said, moving up as if to stand and they could both see him flinch in pain.

“But you’re in pain!” Yuzuriha shouted, her eyes set in determination. She balled her fists in front of her chest and nodded. “Let me be there for you… Because I… I...”

Taiju swallowed thickly and he opened his mouth as if to protest again. But then he slapped his hands on his knees and bowed low.

“I’m in your care!”

Yuzuriha sat down in front of Taiju, her small hands folded over her lap.

“I’ll just… leave you to it then,” Senku said, hoping that sounded casual. The least he needed was to make the both of them feel worse by figuring out what he felt for them.

“No!” They both shouted at once. Senku stood there and looked from one to the other.

“What? Do you want me to watch? I’m not an expert in _this_.”

“Not… not watch,” Taiju muttered. Him and Yuzuriha looked at each other and then they both stretched their hands out towards Senku.

“We’ve always been together, haven’t we?” Yuzuriha asked with a smile and Senku felt his heart beat faster. “If… if we’re doing this, I want Senku to be there too. Because I don’t just like Taiju.”

“It’s the same for me,” Taiju said.

“What are you two saying,” Senku said. “You’ve waited for each other 3000 years and now...”

“It’s not just Yuzuriha! I’m not as smart as you, Senku! But I know what I feel! For both of you! You’re both my precious friends! The ones I like, so… please!”

“I’ve always wanted… with you two… I wanted to share everything,” Yuzuriha said. “Ah, maybe not like this? But we are here now, so...”

“Honestly, you two,” Senku said, and turned away for a moment until he was sure the tears in his eyes wouldn’t spill over. Damn, when had he gotten so sappy?

They tugged him down with them and Senku lost his balance, landing against Taiju’s broad chest. He ran even hotter than before and Senku felt his own cock pulse at that. Yuzuriha carefully took off Taiju’s robe, gently pushing away Taiju’s broad hands trying to still her at first.

“It’s okay,” she said.

“No, wait,” Taiju said as his robe was sliding down his broad shoulders, exposing his chest to the both of them. Senku and Yuzuriha were both staring. It was really one thing to see him work in the fields or the mines, but like this…

“Come here,” he said and put a hand on both Senku’s and Yuzuriha’s neck. They both shuddered at the touch and closed their eyes as he pulled them closer, gently. He kissed them both, one after the other, with dry lips and a gentleness one wouldn’t expect from such a big man.

“I wanted to… at least,” Taiju began and didn’t find more words. Senku pressed his forehead to his and smiled.

“Oaf. It’s fine.”

Yuzuriha nodded too.

“Now let us help you,” she said and Taiju whimpered as her slender fingers touched his hard erection – carefully, but not hesitant. “You must be in pain… I’ll figure this out.”

Yuzuriha’s honed fingers soon had Taiju whimpering and moaning as she picked at stone and touched skin where it was exposed. Even if she had never touched a cock, a craftswoman like her knew how to use her fingers.

“Is this alright?” Yuzuriha asked as she was removing piece by piece. Taiju only nodded, his voice failing him. This man, who could take so much… to see him undone like that made Senku’s cock throb. He could see Yuzuriha flush too, not with embarrassment this time. Her eyes were glazed over and Senku could see the desire in them as she touched him.

“There...” Taiju and Senku looked down as Yuzuriha smiled at her handiwork. No longer covered in rock and stone, Taiju’s cock was all tender flesh now. Well, maybe not that tender.

Yuzuriha and Senku both gulped when they saw it, uncovered and thick and hard. So that hadn’t just been the petrification then.

“Ah, I think I can take care of that myself now,” Taiju said, flushed. He didn’t make any attempt at removing his hands from Senku’s and Yuzuriha’s hips where he had put them.

“Nah, should have thought of that before kissing us,” Senkuu said and Yuzuriha giggled. Together, they wrapped their hands around Taiju’s cock. He gasped out and pushed into their touch. Muscles were bulging under his skin and Senku felt himself grow dizzy at the sight. To feel his thoughts dim like that… if it was like this, it was alright. They stroked him together as Taiju held them tightly to his chest, muffling his moans at Senku’s shoulder. His hips bucked, powerful and desperate and Senku could feel his hand grow warm and wet as Taiju came.

“Oh,” Yuzuriha said, her eyes wide. Senku stared for a bit and then laughed.

“I think we’ll be here for a while,” he said as he looked at Taiju’s still hard cock.

“Sorry,” Taiju mumbled and Yuzuriha kissed his cheek.

“Don’t be… we’re here to help you, right? So just depend on us.”

Yuzuriha took a deep breath and began unlacing the side of her costume. Senku and Taiju both practically jumped at the same time and held her hands. She blushed as they gently pushed them away and began undoing the laces.

“That… I never thought I’d take those off,” Taiju said with a smile. Senku chuckled. It had been so long ago, hadn’t it? That he had watched this hopeless oaf fumble with putting the dress of Yuzuriha’s statue so she wouldn’t be naked when she woke up. And now… “This is okay, right?”

Yuzuriha nodded. Her dress fell to the floor and Senkuu and Taiju drew in a sharp breath at the sight of her nude, slender form. For a moment, she rose her hands to cover her breasts, firm and round and trembling slightly like the rest of her, but then placed them back in her lap, letting Taiju and Senku look at her. She was the most beautiful woman Senku had ever seen.

“You have to too!” Yuzuriha said, bright red and Senku sighed, but stripped out of his clothes too. Taiju looked at them wide-eyed and Senku grew even hotter as he saw that hunger in his eyes. Taiju was so kind, so gentle… but he was really a man now, wasn’t he?`Somehow that oaf friend of his had grown into someone like that. Someone Senku wanted to see grab Yuzuriha and… someone Senku wanted to grab _him_ and take what he needed.

“I want Taiju… you two… I want to really sleep with you,” Yuzuriha said quietly and Senku saw Taiju’s cock pulse at that, same as his own.

“But...”

“Do you not want to?” Yuzuriha sounded disappointed.

“Well, I heard… if you first have sex with a woman… you could hurt her… I don’t want to hurt Yuzuriha!”

“You won’t,” Senku said and gently pushed Yuzuriha to make her sit back. She smiled at him as he pressed against her knees and opened her legs. He pulled her back, against his chest. He hissed as her warm skin pressed against his own cock, his breath coming short.

“You are thinking of the hymen, right? With all that running around we do, she might not even have one anymore. And it’s not some sort of wall you have to break down like some jackhammer! Just make her relax enough… it can stretch just fine,” Senku explained. “So be gentle.”

Taiju leaned in and kissed him, then Yuzuriha before moving lower, placing kisses on her neck and collarbone. Yuzuriha moaned sweetly and softly and Senku could feel her skin dampen and goosebumps prickle. Taiju’s mouth moved down her chest and stomach. Senku reached out and squeezed Yuzuriha’s breasts, teasing hardening nipples between his fingers. Yuzuriha shuddered as Taiju kissed her between her lips.

“Don’t forget to touch her properly.”

“How?” Taiju looked up, eager and willing to learn how to please her. Senku had to smile. Well, he only really knew that from books either, but between the three of them they should be able to figure something out.

“Like this,” Yuzuriha breathed and took Taiju’s fingers and guided them to her clitoris. Taiju pressed curiously and Yuzuriha yelped.

“Be careful! It’s a clitoris, not some button on an arcade you smash!” Senku said and pressed a kiss to Yuzuriha’s temple. She turned her head and pressed her soft lips against his. Senku could feel her breath against his face as she panted.

“It’s alright,” she said, her voice trailing off into a whine as Taiju touched her again, more carefully his time. Senku joined him and together they rubbed small circles into her clit, watching out for her reaction. Soon she was squirming and moaning under their hands.

“Ah… there,” she whimpered. She drew in a sharp breath as Taiju leaned down, eyes closed and concentration on his face as he worked her with his mouth. Senku held his breath as he saw Taiju’s tongue slip inside her. Yuzuriha was moaning unrestrained now and to see her like this… Her eyes opened slowly and Senku gasped out as she slid a hand between their bodies and grabbed his cock.

“You too, with me,” Yuzuriha whimpered, squirming and almost trashing in his lap as Taiju ate her out with the same ferocity as he did everything else. Her hand on his cock trembled, her rhythm failing her in her need, but Senkuu didn’t need much seeing them like this. When her thighs clamped down on Taiju’s head from both sides and she came with a cry, his cock pulsed and spilled over her hand gripping him tightly. They shuddered in their afterglow together. When Senku opened his eyes again, he saw Taiju sit between Yuzuriha’s legs. He licked over his lips, and neither Yzuriha nor Senku could tear themselves away from the sight. His cock hand heavy between his legs, hard and dripping and Senku could see Yuzuriha’s thigh flex as it pressed against it.

“It’s alright now,” she breathed and swallowed as Taiju held himself steady with one hand and slowly slid his cock inside her. Yuzuriha’s breath hitched, but Senku heard no pain in her voice. That oaf had done it right then.

“It doesn’t hurt?”

Yuzuriha shook her head and smiled.

“It feels good,” she whimpered and moved her hips towards him. Slowly and steadily Taiju slid his cock inside her until he bottomed out. “It’s so big...”

“Can… can I move?” Taiju asked, his voice hoarse and restrained. His broad hands held Yuzuriha’s thighs firmly but gently, his darker skin a contrast against her paler one. Senku had never seen anything so beautiful.

“Please,” Yuzuriha breathed and cried out when Taiju began moving. Senku held her tightly, pressing kisses to her face and neck. She smiled at him, love and desire in her eyes. Ah, whatever it took to keep those two safe, Senku would do it. He would bring it all back, all for them. All if he could stay with them together like this.

Taiju’s muscles bulged underneath his skin as he slowly thrust into Yuzuriha. She whimpered with every push and wrapped her lithe legs around hips hips, drawing him in closer. Her voice grew higher as Taiju thrust in harder, watching her face to make sure he wasn’t hurting her. What a sweet, dumb oaf. Senku was stupidly in love with those two.

Taiju’s deep strokes soon had Yuzuriha seizing up again, her sweet voice crying out as Taiju shuddered still, groaning in relief.

“Thank you,” he gasped out as he drew back. He leaned over and kissed Yuzuriha deeply, drawing muffled moans from her. Senku didn’t resist as he was kissed next, moaning as Taiju explored his mouth with his tongue, kissing him as eagerly as he did… well, anything.

“But look at you,” Senku said and nodded over. Taiju was _still_ hard, his cock large and stiff and wet and showing no sign of submitting.

“Wonder how long this will take,” Senku laughed. Taiju gave him a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head.

“Sorry?”

“Don’t be. This is fun,” Senku decided and reached out to wrap his hand around Taiju’s cock. Taiju moaned and Senku felt oddly proud as he stroked him, the thick cock pulsing underneath his fingers.

“Eh, this doesn’t hurt, does it?” Yuzuriha asked, worry in her face. She had sat up and wrapped her arms around Taiju’s neck, leaning against him as Senku jerked him off.

“No,” Taiju gasped. “W-what are you doing, Senku?!”

Senku leaned down, humming as he wrapped his lips around the thick head of Taiju’s cock. He looked up and if he could have, he would have grinned at that look in his face. He worked his cock with his tongue and lips, slowly going deeper as he grew more confident. He started coughing as Taiju’s hips twitch and his cock slipped in too deep.

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Taiju looked flustered and reached out and wrapped Senku in his arms. Senku gasped out and struggled in the tight hug, slapping Taiju’s shoulder to make him let go.

“It’s fine, don’t squeeze me to death now. I couldn’t leave Yuzuriha alone to deal with your monster energy,” he said and Yuzuriha laughed.

“Now, let’s figure this out,” Senku said, with what he knew must be glee in his voice. Here he was, with the two people he loved more than anything in the world and a new phenomenon he got to test out all he wanted.

Surely he could conquer this with science!

* * *

Senku and Yuzuriha laid there gasping and panting, covered with sweat and their hair matted to their skin. He couldn’t feel his damn legs anymore after _hours_ of this.

“Oh fucking finally,” he groaned at the sight of Taiju’s soft cock.

Yuzuriha rolled over and scrambled to her legs.

“Don’t overdo it,” Senkuu muttered, curled against Taiju’s chest. He sat up with a groan. God, that oaf. “What is it?”

“I made something for you,” Yuzuriha said. She swayed a little as she walked over to the table. Taiju sat up too, ready to catch her if she fell. How was he moving so easily after all that? How much stamina could one man have?

Yuzuriha dropped down next to them again after she had collected the bundle – the one Senku had seen bring with her earlier… how many hours ago had that been?

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Yuzuriha said with a smile and pressed small bags filled with candy into their hands.

“I couldn’t make chocolate, I’m sorry…”

“Wow, thank you Yuzuriha!” Taiju leaned over and kissed her. Even now, he was blushing at that. After all that? Senku had to laugh.

“Yeah, thank you. For… everything,” Senku said and felt his throat tighten. He pressed his lips together and they didn’t say anything but held him closer.

He never wanted them to let go. For thousands of years, he had been with them in this world, but having laid there uselessly for so long… there was almost nothing to show for it, even now. But he would do it, he would show those two the world he wanted to bring back. The one they had had. A better one. He would show them the stars. He would show them _Earth_ , from up there. It would take a long while, but he knew he could do it.

But for now…

Maybe he could figure out some way to make chocolate for White Day.


End file.
